Dynasty Warriors: Revolution
by Sikk0Zer0
Summary: It's just after the battle of Chi Bi. The allied forces are celebrating their victory over Cao Cao's forces. But without anyone knowing, a new kingdom know as the Black Clouds rises out of nowhere to take the land for itself, and defeat the other kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

**DYNASTY WARRIORS:**

**REVOLUTION**

_**CHAPTER 1: AN URGENT MESSAGE**_

It's just after the battle of Chi Bi. It's close to mid-winter, and it's a very cold night in the Allied forces camp. Liu Bei is inside Sun Jian's tent paying his final thanks for his help against the great Warlord or Chaos known as Cao Cao.

Liu Bei: Sun Jian. My forces shall be leaving at dawn tomorrow. I could not leave without paying you one final thanks.

Sun Jian: There's no need my friend. I know as well as you do that Cao Cao needs to be stopped as soon as possible.

Suddenly there's a call from someone outside. His voice sounds very frantic. Sun Jian and Liu Bei run outside to see what the matter is. There's a man on a horse rushing through the camp calling for help. He's wearing a violet armor, he's a soldier but not from any of the three kingdoms. When he gets to Sun Jian and Liu Bei he unmount's his horse.

Horseman: My lords, I'm a member of a small army from a village not far from here. We were attacked and forced out by a new kingdom!

Sun Jian and Liu Bei's expressions turn from concerned to surprised.

Sun Jian: A fourth kingdom?! Impossible!

Liu Bei: Continue stranger.

Horseman: They forced everyone to join them. We who refused were executed.

Wu Strategist Zhou Yu comes out from his tent to see what the worry is about. He had been awaken by the horseman, as well as several others in the camp.

Zhou Yu: Lord Sun Jian?

Sun Jian: Go ahead Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu: A new kingdom cannot just form this quickly without our knowledge of it.

Sun Jian: What do you suggest?

Zhou Yu: Well...we can't jump to conclusions of them being a threat to us yet. But we should assemble a unit to investigate the situation.

Liu Bei: I understand. I will send Zhao Yun's unit for this investigation.

Zhou Yu: Very well, I should send Lu Meng with him for support.

Sun Jian: Ok, tell them to be ready by dawn. As for now, we still need some rest. Zhou Yu tell Huang Gai that his unit must take watch for tonight. And get this horseman a place to rest.

Everyone separates to get their rest for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: THE BLACK CLOUD KINGDOM**_

The very next morning, Zhao Yun and Lu Meng's units have just prepared to commence their assigned mission. Zhou Yu is there to see them off.

Zhou Yu: Zhao Yun, make sure you don't give them the impression that you've come for a battle. Make sure they understand this is only a concern we must investigate.

Zhao Yun: I'll so my best lord Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu steps back and lets them go. Zhao Yun leads his unit out of the camp, and Lu Meng follows behind him. The gate guards close the gate behind them.

Meanwhile, inside Zhuge Liang's tent, Jiang Wei is inside with the great strategist of Shu, Zhuge Liang.

Jiang Wei: Master...I have a very bad feeling about this situation...How can a kingdom just form?? And without anyone even hearing about it...This land is already in chaos. I can't see any way a new kingdom will help.

Zhuge Liang: I understand your concern Jiang Wei. And I'm just as worried as you are. But Zhou Yu made a very good decision to send the investigation. We can't make any decisions until they resturn.

Jiang Wei: I understand...

Later...Zhao Yun and Lu Meng find the village the horseman had come from. It has been invaded as he said. The soldiers in the village are wearing a black armor with White linings, and they all wear white turbans on their heads. Lu Meng rides up beside Zhao Yun.

Lu Meng: What do you think?

Zhao Yun: judging by that horsemen's story I can't find any way of believing they're friendly. But we shall see.

As they continue toward the village a guard soldier steps in their way signaling for them to stop, Zhao Yun halts his unit, as does Lu Meng.

Guard: Who are you and what is your business here?

Zhao Yun: My name is Zhao Yun, I am a general of the kingdom of Shu. We're only here to...

The Guard cuts him off.

Guard: Kingdom of Shu? You have no business here. Turn around and go back where you came from!

Just then a door of one of the village houses opens. Another black cloud soldier steps out with two more guards by his sides. This isn't a normal soldier, Zhao Yun can tell by his cape and more decorative white turban, that he is the emperor of this new kingdom. He appears to be in his forty's and there is a scar down his right cheek.

Emperor: Kingdom of Shu? How intersting.

Zhao Yun: Who are you?

Guard: This is Xiang Kou. The emperor of our Black Cloud kingdom.

Xiang Kou: Are both of you of the Shu kingdom?

He notices their different color armors. Lu Meng comes from behind Zhao Yun to introduce himself as well.

Lu Meng: I am Lu Meng of the kingdom of Wu.

Xiang Kou: Ah. The kingdom of Wu is here as well, as expected. So what do the Allied forces want from my kingdom?

Zhao Yun: It's been against the law ever since the Han Dynasty to take an innocent village as your own.

Xiang Kou: Oh? And you plan to bring justice to us?

Zhao Yun unmount's his horse and holds out his spear to declaration of a duel.

Zhao Yun: Duels have settled more than any Battles have in this age. And I challenge you here. If I win, You leave this village and let the people go. If you win I'll leave you as you are.

Xiang Kou: Very well then. I accept.

Xiang Kou removes his cape and hands it to one of the guards standing beside him. The other guard hands him his sword. The sword is very fancy and decorated well to fit the appearance of the emperor of a kingdom. He steps forth and prepares for the duel.

Zhao Yun: Know that I've fought several battles in my life, and very few of my opponents were spared.

Xiang Kou: Is that so? Well I've fought my own share of duels in my longer life. And NONE of my opponents were spared.

Zhao Yun: You won't have to spare this one...

Xiang Kou: Why is that?

Zhao Yun: I'll be sparing YOU!

Zhao Yun starts the duel off with a quick dash forward with his spear pointed at his opponent. Xiang Kou quickly steps to the side dodging the attack. He's much faster than Zhao Yun had expected. Xiang Kou then spins around to hit Zhao Yun in the back, but Zhao Yun is able to block it with the handle of his spear, but the strike still knocks him back. Zhao Yun has also underestimated his strength, before Zhao Yun can try his next strike, Xiang Kou charges him and knocks him down before he can react. Zhao Yun lands on his back, then Xiang Kou puts his foot on his chest holding him down, and then aims the point of his sword at Zhao Yun's throat. The Duel is over...

Zhao Yun lays motionless waiting for Xiang Kou to do what he wants to do next. Xiang Kou hold him down for a few more seconds, then he surprisingly steps off. Zhao Yun gets up, his Fierce Dragon spear has been picked up by another of Xiang Kou's guards who tosses it to Xiang Kou. He examines it a little.

Xiang Kou: A good spear for a good warrior.

He tosses it back to Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun catches it, he's still confused about why Xiang Kou didn't kill him, when he had the chance.

Zhao Yun: Why...?

Xiang Kou: My true intention for taking over the land of Chi Bi is to eliminate each of the three kingdoms and let this land be the way it should be. I will make this land even better than it was when the Han Dynasty still ruled. Taking out one of Liu Bei's strongest officers would not make my battle with him a glorious one. My name will go down in history as the greatest emperor to ever exist. Now go back to your kingdom's camp and take this message with you.

Zhao Yun mounts his horse after hearing the message and turns it around and rides back to the allied forces camp. Lu Meng follows once again.

Back at the camp, Sun Jian has called Gan Ning and Taishi Ci into his tent to brief them on a mission for the two of them.

Sun Jian: This is a very dangerous task, but i honestly believe the two of you can make it a success.

Taishi Ci: What is it my lord?

Sun Jian: I need the two of you to act as messengers to inform Cao Cao of this new kingdom.

Taishi Ci: Are you sure about this my lord??

Gan Ning: What difference would it make??

Sun Jian: Zhou Yu and I have made the decision to join Liu Bei's intentions for the restoration of the Han dynasty. This new kingdom could cause failure to our plan. The only way to be sure of this to work, is to gain trust with Cao Cao.

Taishi Ci: I see...

Gan Ning: Well...that sounds right...

Sun Jian: I wish you leave as soon as possible. Check with Zhou Yu before you go.

Taishi Ci / Gan Ning: Yes my lord.

Taishi Ci and Gan Ning exit the tent. A few minuts later, a Wu Guard enters the tent.

Guard: Lord Sun Jian?

Sun Jian: What is it?

Guard: Zhao Yun and Lu Meng have returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: TWO KINGDOMS REACT...**_

Sun Jian gets up and rushes out of the tent to hear the report. Zhao Yun and Lu Meng unmount their horses to state there message. Sun Jian aproaches. Liu Bei is already there. Within minutes all soldiers of the allied forces have gathered around Zhao Yun and Lu Meng to hear what they have to say. It's dark now, and about 55 degrees.

Liu Bei: Please present your report Zhao Yun:

Zhao Yun: Yes my lord...Lu Meng and I reached their main base which was a village stolen from a defensless community. I offered a duel to decide whether he leaves or not...but I lost...

Ma Chao, standing in the crowd, changes his expression from concerned, to shocked. He had never heard of his sworn brother Zhao Yun ever losing a challenge that he made himself. Zhao Yun continues...

Zhao Yun: He let me live...but it's far from over. His intention is to defeat all three othe rkingdoms, and take the land for himself. His forces are nearly twice what we have now.

This news comes shocking to each and every soldier of both kingdoms in the allied force. Ma Chao clenches a very tight fistand steps forward to be heard by every soldier in the camp.

Ma Chao: If the coward wants a war, We'll give him one!!

Liu Bei: Ma Chao! Stand DOWN!

All eyes of both kingdoms suddenly go on Ma Chao, to listen to the bold fourth member of the Five tiger generals of the kingdom of Shu.

Ma Chao: I joined the Kingdom of Shu to find a new world of peace! And I've fought by Liu Bei's side as one of the Five Tiger Generals, AND with the belief that I would be fighting with Shu to keep their oath to restore the former glory of the Han Dynasty, and restore the peace! THIS is not it!!

Just as the crowd starts to get into a mixed arguement of whether Ma Chao is right, or if they should wait for a decision from Liu Bei, the legendary Zhuge Liang, strategist or Shu, and respected by all of China, steps forth...

Zhuge Liang: Ma Chao speaks the truth...

Liu Bei: Zhuge Liang??

Zhuge Liang: Xiang Kou has stated personally that he is a threat to the land...to ignore this would be nothing more than foolish. He must be dealt with as soon as possible.

Zhou Yu: I agree with Zhuge Liang. But we musn't rush directly into battle. We shall examine his strategies first. Zhao Yun stated that he has almost double our current force...

Sun Jian: Very well...I guess there's no argueing with two strategists.

Liu Bei: We shall discuss this matter at dawn tommrow morning . For now...we all need some sleep. Zhang Fei's unit will take watch for tonight.

The group follows their orders and scatter, they all go to their assigned dutys. As Liu Bei returns to his tent, Zhao Yun catches up behind him with somthing else to say.

Zhao Yun: My lord?

Liu Bei: What is it Zhao Yun?

Zhao Yun: I have felt Xiang Kou's strength and skill...I've never felt anything since Lu Bu!

Liu Bei: Zhao Yun, we will discuss this tommrow. Just get some rest for now.

Liu Bei continues toward his tent. Zhao Yun remains standing in concern for a moment, then he decides it's is best for him to get his rest. He walks off to his own tent as well...

First thing the next morning, Taishi Ci and Gan Ning are prepared to go on their journey to find the Wei camp and get the message to Cao Cao. They're both on horseback, but niether of them are bringing any soldiers with them. Zhou Yu aproches to see them off.

Gan Ning: I still don't see why we don't have any soldiers...

Zhou Yu: This is only a message. If you go with a squad Cao Cao will most likely feel threatened and attack. If it's only the two of you he will most likely understand your intentions. His force is already severly damaged, so don't be bery worried.

Taishi Ci: Understood.

Gan Ning: Yeah...

Zhou Yu gives them the signal to be on their way. Taishi Ci and Gan Ning both head out into the forest. Zhou Yu turns around and walks back into the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: WEI MEETS THE BLACK CLOUDS...**_

Meanwhile at the Wei temporary camp...It's snowing on the cold winter night...Wei's forces are very severly damaged from their defeat at Chi Bi. Cao Cao is walking around the camp examining the wounded.Sima Yi, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan follow him. The majority of his army is too wounded to fight. The rest are doing what they can to help the wounded. All are preparing for their long journey to Wu Zhang Planes where they hope to rebuild their forces.

Cao Cao: We must be prepared to leave by dawn.

Xiahou Dun: Dawn?? Lord Cao Cao, we are in no condition to travel with so many wounded. We need three days at least, to recover. More than half of the troops are too wounded to walk.

Cao Cao: Then they will be left behind...

Xiahou Dun: What??

Cao Cao: If we are attacked again, we will have no defense, and ALL of us, wounded or not will parish!

Sima Yi: He is right...If we don't move fast, the enemy will catch up, and Wei will meet it's end.

Cao Cao: My ambition will not end in Chi Bi! Wei will rule this land!

Xiahou Dun: ...

Meanwhile, by Cao Pi and Zhen Ji's tent. Cao Pi is sitting outside the entrance of the tent in front of a fire. His wife Zhen Ji comes out from inside and sits beside him.

Zhen Ji: I have a feeling your father will force us to leave at dawn...He won't let us rest if it means risking our demise...

Cao Pi: We should be leaving NOW.

Zhen Ji??

Cao Pi: Our troops fought like cowards today...after their terrible performance at Chi Bi they desserve to die. If we continue our battles like this, there is no _way_ we will win this war...We need to get to go somewhere that we can find stronger men and recruit them. Wu Zhang Planes is perfect for that. I'm tired of our weakness!

Zhen Ji remains quiet as she normally does when she is against her husbands cruel words, but she knows if she speaks against him it will only make it worse. Cao Cao and his four following officers walk by Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. Cao Pi stands up to say somthing to his father.

Cao Cao: What is it my son?

Cao Pi: Father, I recommend we lieave sooner. I have a feeling that Allied soldiers may be advancing on us as we speak.

Xiahou Dun: Nonsense. A man of virtue such as Liu Bei will not do such a thing. They understand when an army admits defeat...

Cao Pi: "Admits defeat"?! We never admitted defeat! This was only a small battle in comparison with when we truly attack their pathetic forces!

Cao Cao: ENOUGH! We are leaving at dawn! Anyone who cannot make it themselves will be left behind!

Cao Cao turn away and heads toward his tent, but suddenlt, an arrow comes from out of the forest, into the camp, and into the back of Xiahou Yuan! All Soldiers and officers are caught off guard, and Black Cloud soldiers rush out of the woods and into the Wei camp with swords, spears, and pikes ready to kill. Xiahou Dun realizes what's going on and readys his Kirin fang for battle.

Xiahou Dun: WE"RE UNDER ATTACK! DEFEND THE BASE AT ALL COSTS!!

All soldiers, healthy and wounded, grab the nearest weapon to them and begin to defend the base to the best of their ability. But the Black cloud soldiers are all health an pefectly able to fight. They run by fallen Wei soldiers killing all they pass. They contunue advancing all through the camp. Cao Cao has his Wrath of heaven sword out for battle, the other officers have their weapons ready as well and fight off all Black clouds that come close. Cao Pi fights his way through the attacking army to find a horse to escape. He gets to the the horse stable, but is stopped when he hears the cry of his wife, Zhen Ji. She's been knocked down by an enemy soldier and her leg is trapped under a fallen wooden fence.

Zhen Ji: Cao Pi! Help!

He looks back at the horse and sees a clear path to escape through. But Zhen Ji cries out again. He looks around the camp to see all Wei soldiers falling to the hands of the Black Clouds. He sees Xu Huang laying dead with 6 arrow wounds in his torso. Cao Cao's bodyguard Dian Wei has also been slain by arrows. Cao Ren and Zhang Liao both are killed when a group of enemys come behind them and spear them through the back. He looks back at Zhen Ji, then he runs back to her.

Cao Pi: I'm sorry...

He lifts up the fence, but it's too heavy. Just when it's about to drop, Xiahou Dun catches it and helps him lift it the rest of the way, they free Zhen Ji. Cao Pi helps her up.

Xiahou Dun: We must escape!

Cao Pi: Right!

They turn around to find Cao Cao fighting enemy soldiers all around him, Xiahou Dun rushes in to help him but Cao Cao yells for him to stop.

Cao Cao: No Xiahou Dun! Protect Cao Pi! Get out of here!!

Xiahou Dun: But Lord Cao Cao..!!

Cao Cao: NOW!!!!

Xianhou Dun: turns away and starts to bring Cao Pi and Zhen Ji to the horse stable.

Cao Pi: But...!!

Xiahou Dun: Come lord Cao Pi!

Xiahou Dun pulls him away along with Zhen Ji and heads toward the stable. Cao Pi looks back and sees Cao Cao swarmed, the enemies close in too fast, and Cao Cao gets stabbed through the back by a Black Cloud sword.

Cao Pi: Father!!!

Once more Xiahou Dun pulls him away and continues toward the horse stable to get the two of them away. As they fight their way through, suddenly a flurry of fire arrows comes out of the woods and sets the entire camp on fire. The three of them advance faster. Suddenly two black clouds come out in front of them ready to strike. But they both get stabbed from behind and fall foward, dead, revealing Zhang He standing behind them with his pheonix talon claws stuck in their backs.

Zhang He: Hurry! with grace and beauty, we will escape!

Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji follow Zhang He the rest of the way to the horse stable, where they all mount horses. Zhen Ji's leg is too sore to mount her own horse, so Cao Pi helps her onto his. The remaining Wei soldiers make their escape into the woods...

_**END OF PART 1**_

_**to be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: RESTORING THE HAN DYNASTY?**_

It's dark again in the Allied forces camp. Zhou Yu walks along the top of one of the walls guarding the fortress. He stares out in the direction of the Wei Camp which Taishi Ci and Gan Ning left to explore. He hears the sound of someone approaching behind him, he turns to see Zhao Yun walking toward him.

Zhou Yu: Zhao Yun, is somthing bothering you?

Zhao Yun: Well of course, but it's the same thing bothering everyone right now...

Zhou Yu: If Wei refuses our offer alliance...who knows what will happen. I'm just thankful to have you and your kingdom at our side, As much as I hate to say it, this is a battle Wu cannot win alone.

Zhao Yun: Shu as well... If Wei accepts, .it would improve our chances greatly.

Zhou Yu: Indeed...but you know as well as I, that Cao Cao is not one to make an easy agreement to.

Meanwhile inside the tent of the great Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei sits in front of a fire in meditation. While Zhuge Liang stands by the entrance of the tent looking out at the camp. He sees Liu Bei and Sun Jian approaching. He straightens his posture and bows to them. They return the respectful bow.

Zhuge Liang: My lord, tomorrow, I'm not prepared to make many plans until we know Cao Cao's answer to our request.

Liu Bei: I understand, but me and Sun Jian have begun plans for an attack on one of Xiang Kou's minor camps.

Sun Jian: We wish for your opinion on the strike.

Zhuge Liang: The village known as Tian Jing must be within his possession by now, it's a small town. If you send a unit to make sure it's been taken, I would recommend a fire attack. If it hasn't been taken, we must warn the people of the Black Cloud Kingdom. Send Zhou Tai and Guan Yu.

Sun Jian: very well...I'll notify Zhou Tai.

Liu Bei: Guan Yu will go as requested.

Suddenly, one of the gate guards yells out.

Gate Guard: Lords! Come quick to the East enterance.

Liu Bei and Sun Jian react instantly and rush to the East Gate. There's a crowd of Allied soldiers around the area, when Sun Jian and Liu Bei arrive to the scene, they all step aside and reveal Cao Pi, and the remaining members of the fallen kingdom of Wei. Taishi Ci and Gan Ning are standing beside them. Cao Pi falls to one knee and bows his head in respect, Xiahou Dun looks at him a bit shocked, it's the first time he had ever seen Cao Pi do such a thing. The other remaining Wei members do the same.

Cao Pi: Lord Liu Bei...and lord Sun Jian... The kingdom of Wei has fallen to Xiang Kou...we are all that are left. Our services now belong to the allied forces.

Liu Bei and Sun Jian both are surprised to see this. But of course it's clear to them that they have no reason to refuse this very understandable request from what's left of the once superior kingdom of Wei.

Liu Bei: Coa Pi...We accept your request.

Zhuge Liang steps forth from the crowd.

Zhuge Liang: The three kingdoms are now one.

Sun Jian: Does this mean...?? The Han dynasty is restored??

Liu Bei: No...

All soldiers of the Allied forces all go silent in shock after hearing the one king who's life was dedicated to the restoration of the Han Dynasty, denied the very clear sign that his dream had come true.

Zhao Yun: My lord! What are you saying??

Liu Bei: The Han dynasty fell because Dhong Zhuo corrupted it by becoming a threat to the land. The Han will not be restored until the land is at peace under a single rule. To restore the Han we must eliminate the Black Clouds!

_end of chapter 5..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: FIRST STRIKE...**_

Guan Yu and Zhou Tai are on horseback with a squad of thirty-five soldiers each ready. They're prepared to go to Tian Jing. Zhou Yu approches to see them off, as he did for Gan Nin and Taishi Ci.

Zhou Yu: Go with great caution. Keep in mind that the village is close to camp, so they would be planning for a strike on our camp if they have taken the camp already. If the village is still clear of invaders, send back a messenger and let us know.

Guan Yu: We understand.

Zhou Yu give them the "go ahead" signal and the gate opens to let them on their way. They begin their march toward Tian Jing and the troops follow. When they leave Zhou Yu closes the gate behind them.

Later that day in the meeting tent, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Cao Pi, and Xiahou Dun, are discussing the plans for their strategy in the upcoming war against the Black Cloud Kingdom.

Zhuge Liang: Cao Pi, since you've just arrived to the allied force we must hear your story of your unfortunate meeting with the Black Clouds.

Cao Pi: How will that make a difference?

Zhou Yu: If you describe their attack strategy it will be enough.

Cao Pi: very well...The first strike was a single arrow...which killed Xiahou Yuan...

Xiahou Dun bows his head and closes his eyes, after a few seconds he turns and exits the tent with his tightly clenched fist. Nobody stops him, they all understand his reason for leaving without excusing himself from the emperors. Cao Pi continues...

Cao Pi: After the single arrow, they made an all out charge from the surrounding forest and charged nearly one hundred and fifty troops into our camp...we were already defenseless with our lack of troops, and our high amount of wounded...not even moments after the all out attack, they shot fire arrows into the tents and set the entire camp ablaze...we knew all hope was lost at that moment...the only survivors are the four of us who are with you now...

Zhuge Liang: I see...they must have been lurking in those woods for nearly an hour to get all of their troops surrounding...

Sun Jian: We will send scout units in the surrounding forest to avoid such a ploy.

Zhou Yu: Yes, that's a good idea lord Sun Jian...if their main strategy is a surrounding attack and we intercept, it will eliminate the plans for the fire attack as well, if we use our attacks wisely.

Cao Pi: I hope...but the only thing I want to know is...when do WE attack THEM?

Zhuge Liang: The Battle will not be one attack on their camp. After we receive word from Tian Jing, we will plan the rest of the strategy from there...

Suddenly they hear shouts of allied troops outside, the Black Clouds have made an ambush on the camp. All people of the meeting draw their weapons and run out of the tent. The "surround and strike" strategy has been performed before they could prepare for it. Black Cloud soldiers are rushing into the camp from all directions. The camp walls have been breached by rams, and black cloud troops are charging in threw the walls. Though the attack was a surprise, the allied forces are not confused, they have already begun and organized retaliation and are defending their camp. Sun Ce runs over to Sun Jian.

Sun Ce: Father!

Sun Jian: Ce! What's going on??

Sun Ce: The Black Clouds decided to make the first strike, but we're already on top of em!

Sun Jian: Kill everyone of these fools! NOBODY escapes!

Sun Ce runs off to aid a squad of allied troops, Sun Jian find one of the breached walls and goes to help hold them off before too many get inside. He finds Taishi Ci at the specific wall doing an outstanding job a the defense.

Elsewhere at the main entrance gate, Jiang Wei has assembled a squad of defense troops to hold the invaders out. The Black Clouds seem to be sending the biggest charge into the main gate and Jiang Wei is in great need of back-up troops. But he knows that he has to fight to the best of his ability in order to survive long enough for back-up troops to arrive. But fighting to the best of your ability can tire even a warrior of the Three kingdoms out if it goes for too long.

He's nearly down to eight troops when he sees Zhao Yun's and a squad of back-up units rushing to his aid. But the Black Cloud troops are coming too fast, he lets his guard down and a Black Cloud soldier thrusts a spear into his side.

Zhao Yun: Jiang Wei!!!

Jiang Wei falls due to his wound. Zhoa Yun and his troops finally reach him. Jiang Wei passes out. Zhao Yun orders three of his men to carry Jiang Wei to safety as the rest of them finish defending the main gate. Several troops continue to rush in determined to destroy the newly formed Han Dynasty...

_**end of chapter 6...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7: POWER OF THE HAN!**_

Sun Jian and Taishi Ci have completed the defending of their side of the camp, and soldiers begin to seal off the damaged wall. But he sees Gan Ning and a squad of troops rushing to the aid of the main gate.

Sun Jian: Gan Ning! Where are you going??

Gan Ning: Their main attack is focused on the main gate! They need help pronto!

Sun Jian: Go! We must hurry!

Sun Jian, and Taishi Ci join with Gan Ning and his troops, Taishi Ci's unit follows with them. Sun Jian's troops stay to keep control at the wounded gate they've just defended.

Meanwhile, at the main gate, Zhao Yun squad is having the same amount of trouble as Jiang Wei was having before he even showed up. The Black Clouds are rushing with severe determination. Not only are they a new found rebel kingdom, but they know exactly what their purpose is, and they want to do what they do, and the Allied forces can't stop them by showing more courage or strength. The black clouds will not stop until every one of them is dead.

Allied Soldier: Lord Zhao Yun we need more troops!

Zhao Yun: I sent the messenger! All we have to do is hold!

The Black Cloud's attack is unrelenting and they don't seem to be holding off at all. Zhoa Yun continues to thrust his spear through every one that gets close. Though he knows he's overwhelmed, he's no stranger to these kinds of situations. He's seen his own share of battles where the odds were heavily against him, and he's still alive! Several troops in his back-up squad cannot match the strength of the Black Clouds and they lose their lives defending the gate, but the soldiers still standing continue to give it everything they've got, knowing that if they don't get reinforced, everything they have, and more, will not be enough... A Black Cloud soldier gets around Zhao Yun and tries to attack him from behind, Zhao Yun hits him in the stomach with the blunt end of his spear, and stabs another soldier ahead of him, then swings the spear around his back slicing it into the rear black cloud troop, killing him.

Then he sees Gan Ning's unit rushing to his aid, along with Taishi Ci and Sun Jian. Zhao Yun continues to fight until the back-up troops arrive. Now the Black Clouds are overwhelmed by the awesome power of Taishi Ci, the incredible intimidation of Gan Ning, and of course the strength and toughness of the "Tiger of Jiang Dong" Sun Jian. But none of them back down. Though they have been defeated all soldiers continue fighting until there isn't a single survivor wearing Black Cloud armor. The Allied forces are victorious.

Sun Jian: No survivors?

Zhao Yun: Not one...

Gan Ning: HAH! Fools...

Taishi Ci: Fools? No...these Black Clouds are determined fighters...they won't surrender until one of the two kingdoms are victorious...us, or them...

Sun Jian: No matter...I've defeated every foe I've been in battle with, and the Wu kingdom has never backed down from any battle either!

Zhoa Yun then remembers Jiang Wei, he suddenly runs off the the direction of Jiang Wei's tent.

Gan Ning: What's goin on??

Zhao Yun: Jiang Wei was wounded!

The other officers present act instantly and quickly follow behind. The remaining troops stay to repair the gate.

Moments later, They reach Jiang Wei's tent. He's still unconscious. Ma Chao is inside as well, along with Zhuge Liang. He's standing by his bed as the medics clean and patch up his wound.

Zhao Yun: Is he alive??

Ma Chao: Yes...but they don't know if he'll survive the night...

Zhuge Liang: Jiang Wei will not die. If the wound did not kill him instantly, there's no way he'll die.

Later that night...all members of the allied forces are gathered in the center of the camp for a final decision of attack from Liu Bei. There's a small stage set up. Standing on it are: Sun Jian, Cao Pi, Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Dun, Zhuge Liang, and in front of all of them Liu Bei. Everyone else stands as an audience waiting to be adressed. Liu Bei steps forth.

Liu Bei: Xiang Kou and his Black Cloud kingdom have challenged the land... He saw that the land had been divided into three and chaos had been spread all over. He hoped to use this chaos as his power to overthrow the kingdoms of Shu, Wu, and Wei, so his Black Clouds could rise from the mist, and take the land as their own! But look around you! All three of those kingdoms have united under one rule! The Han Dynasty is well in grasp!

The Allied crowd lets off a cheer. The well respected Liu Bei's dream of restoring the Han has now come true and it's going in everyone's favor. Liu Bei continues...

Liu Bei: But...with the Black Cloud's threat still in existence..chaos is still among the land... The Han dynasty is the strongest power in the land. But we cannot unite under a peaceful dynasty if there is another kingdom that doesn't want us to be in peace! The only option we have...is to eliminate Xiang Kou, and his Black Cloud kingdom!

_**End of chapter 7...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8: THE WAR BEGINS**_

Winter has come to an end. Zhou Tai and Guan Yu march their squads into the village of Tian Jing. The village has not yet been invaded, and the people are unaware of the Black Cloud's threat. They all gather around Zhou Tai and Guan Yu wondering why two warriors are steping into their peaceful village. Guan Yu disembarks his Red Hare steed.

Villager: What brings to warriors of the three kingdoms to our village?

Guan Yu: This entire land of Chi Bi including your village is in great danger. There's a new kingdom known as the Black Clouds that want no more than to conquer this land for themselves, and bring Chaos to the peaceful villages such as this one.

All the villagers get into a panic and begin to frantically talk amongst each other on what they should do to avoid such a threat.

Guan Yu: Our allied camp is within a twenty mile walk from here...We recommend you make your way there.

Villager: We will not leave our village to for those savages!

Guan Yu: We don't know how many they'll be attacking with. Our force may not be enough.

Villager: Then get reinforcements from your main camp!

Zhou Tai: That isn't possible... We're not sure when they're going to attack, it could be within moments. Our orders are to get you people to safety.

Villager: We refuse to leave our village! Even if we die!

At that moment, an arrow emerges from the forest and hits right into the villagers back. He falls forward, dead before he hits the ground. Guan Yu and Zhou Tai both ready their weapons, as well as their troops. All the villagers panic and scatter all over the camp. Black Cloud soldiers emerge from the forest with spears, and rush into the bewildered village.

Guan Yu: We're surrounded! Stand your ground!!

Black Clouds continue their charge, Guan Yu swings his Blue Dragon spear and chops three of them down, he rides his red hair steed toward them swinging the great spear to fend them off. Zhou Tai watches Guan Yu's back and Slices other Black Cloud attackers down. They lack troops in comparison with the attacking Black Clouds but they don't have much option but to fend them off as best as they can.

Zhou Tai: We need an escape route!

Guan Yu: They're attacking from all sides! We must FIGHT through!

Many of the allied troops accompanying them are being taken down by the Black Clouds' vicious assault. The helpless villagers are being slaughtered, and are unable to defend themselves. The situation is hopeless, the only thing left to do is retreat.

Guan Yu: Everyone! Retreat is our only option! Fight your way out!!

Guan Yu and Zhou Tai lead the remaining troops in a penetration charge through the overwhelmed village, all of their troops are on horseback against the black cloud's who are fighting on foot ,so they have a quick pace. But some of the troops get caught on a spear as they ride by and are finished off by the Black Cloud troops. As Guan Yu and Zhou Tai press their attack onward, an opening can be seen. It's the exit. Only seven troops remain with them. They get through the remaining enemy troops in their way and leave the escaped the lost village. The black Clouds stop and let them leave, they remain in the village to finish their job...

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9: XIANG KOU'S MOTIVE **_

The allied army marches into a small village on the their quest against the forces of Xiang Kou and his Black Cloud kingdom. They find their way through as many villages as they can to warn them of the Black Cloud menace.

This village they've just discovered is average sized and looks like a decent community. All citizens gather around when they see Liu Bei and his entire allied force stop their march in the center of the village. Liu Bei gets off of his horse and looks around the area. Before he speaks, he notices a blacksmith who drops his hammer and and begins walking towards him.

Blacksmith: So you're in pursuit of Xiang Kou...I knew he wouldn't stay silent for long...

Liu Bei: You know something about Xiang Kou?? What is your name blacksmith??

The bows as he introduces himself.

Blacksmith: My name is Zhang Yu. Former soldier of the army now known as "the Black Clouds"...

Sun Jian comes forth from his horse to here what this blacksmith has to say.

Sun Jian: "Now known as..."?? What do you mean?

Blacksmith: The Black cloud kingdom was once just a regular army, we supported the Han though we we're never really needed. It was started by a General known as KALE. My best friend and partner in arms... I joined with him, his wife Xu Tia , and Xiang Kou, who had a small force of his own that aided us well. Within months we had our own army which was going nowhere but forward...

- Ji Provence - 10 years ago...

Zhang Yu is on horseback riding along side his friend and commanding officer, Kale. They both where the same type of armor as the black clouds, only it's a dark blue rather than black. Around them are soldiers wearing the same colors, they're in the main base of the currently known "Xi Ting" army.

Kale: Our army is growing faster than we ever imagined...soon we will be able to aid the Han empire and keep the peace of the land under control.

Zhang Yu: Yes, several are volunteering every day, our force count is up to 45,000.

Xu Tia, Kale's wife rides over, also on horseback, she wears the armor of a soldier, and aids her husband as an officer in their army.

Xu Tia: My husband. Does all go well?

Kale: Yes Xu Tia, all is in order and the force is well organized as always. Where's Xiang Kou?

Zhang Yu: Here he comes now.

The three of them look over to see Xiang Kou riding toward them. He's not the Xiang Kou that he will soon become yet. He wears the same armor as his current allies in the Xi Ting army.

Xiang Kou: My lord.

Kale: We've been waiting for you Xiang Kou, today is the first day we've had a complete force, it's time to speak to the people. The 3 of you will be by my side when I do.

Xu Tia, Xiang Kou, and Zhang Yu all bow in solute.

-Chi Bi- back to present day...

Zhang Yu: That was the first day of what was soon to become the fall Dynasty Revolution you all face today.

_**End of chapter 9...to be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: An unfolding Betrayal...**_

Sun Jian and Liu Bei continue to hear out what this mysterious blacksmith named Zhang Yu can tell them about the vicious threat of Xiang Kou and his Black Cloud kingdom.

Sun Jian: If everything was going so well, why did he betray you?

Zhang Yu: It's more complicated than a simple "Betrayal"

Liu Bei: How so?

Zhang Yu is silent for a few moments...Liu Bei and Sun Jian give him his time to get back to reality. He finally does and continues...

Zhang Yu: It's amazing how a simple greed can ruin everything you've spent your life accomplishing...

Ji Province, 10 years ago.

It's late at night. Xu Tia lays on a bed within a camp set up by her and her husband's army. She's awaiting Kale's return from an assembly with his troops.

The tent flap opens, she quickly sits up and looks. It's not her husband Kale who enters, but Xiang Kou does.

Xu Tia: Xiang Kou? What is it?

Xiang Kou: This isn't going as well as it should...

Xu Tia: What isn't? What's going on?

Xiang Kou places his sword up against a tent wall near the door, then he goes to Xu Tia's bed and sits on the end...staying silent.

Xu Tia: Please, tell me what happened.

Xiang Kou sighs, then speaks...

Xiang Kou: When Kale was gathering troops...a messenger arrived...He told him that a nearby village he'd made a peace agreement with was under attack by an army of bandits. Kale took twenty men and was in a hurry to get there as soon as he could. I offered to go, but he told me I had to come here and tell you...he told me he'd be back before nightfall...I thought I'd wait until he came back without having to tell you...I didn't want you worried...

Xu Tia: Nightfall passed hours ago! Send another group of men! I'll go with you!

She frantically gets up to exit the tent but Xiang Kou holds her back down.

Xiang Kou: No. Kale told me to make sure nothing happened to you. I'll send Zhang Yu's unit right away.

Xu Tia: but...

Xiang Kou: I promised Kale. I can't let you go...

Xu Tia: very well...but hurry. And tell Zhang Yu to hurry as well.

Xiang Kou: Yes, my lady...

He kisses her hand and then gets up and retrieves his sword from where he left it.

He exits the tent and sees Zhang Yu's unit already prepared to go. He approaches them, and they all wait for his orders.

Zhang Yu: We're already prepared. You stay here and guard camp. If we don't return before Dawn, move camp. That's a direct order.

Xiang Kou: I understand. Be careful Zhang Yu...

Zhang Yu gives him a nod, then charges off on his horse while his men follow behind with equal pace. Xiang Kou watches until they're out of site. Then he walks off somewhere else in the camp.

Present Day.

Zhang Yu has another long pause...Sun Jian stands up.

Sun Jian: Bandits...I can already tell it wasn't bandits...

Zhang Yu stays silent and nods his head while staring at the floor...

_**End of Chapter 10...to be continued...**_


End file.
